Marshall & Carter
by EmmaMeekings
Summary: A 37-year old gay singer, in the public eye, is very happily in love with his husband, and is loving his life. Little does he know, his life is about to be turned upside down, in a way he never would of imagined...


CHAPTER ONE

Joe is nearing the end of his show for the night. He is in Cardiff Arena, halfway through his annual tour (2011). His adoring fans have packed the arena full, and they all have banners, flashing lights, customised t-shirts etc. His parents are backstage along with Gavin, his partner, and his manager & his production team. Joe has just finished his last song. He bows, and the audience cheer and give him a standing ovation.

Joe: ladies and gentlemen thank you so much; you have been amazing as ever, good night!

He walks off stage where he is greeted by his manager, Daniel, his partner, Gavin, and his parents, William and Eliza. They all congratulate him on an amazing show, as they walk with him to his dressing room.

Daniel: great show, Joe

Gavin: amazing

William: sure was

Eliza: (welling up) you did us proud again, our boy!

William: he sure did (comforting Eliza)

Daniel: oh and don t forget Joe, don t take too long in there because you have that signing to do out front & we ve gotta leave here by 11:15 sharp

Joe: sure Dan, I haven t forgotten don t worry (laughs)

Daniel: great; see you in ten!

Joe enters his dressing room, quickly changes & tidies himself up a bit, then leaves again to go and meet Daniel. Daniel is waiting outside Joe s dressing room to escort him to the signing, in case of any over-excited fans.

Daniel: 10 minutes, 35 seconds; you re slacking Joe

Joe: I know, I know (with his head down)

William: we re gonna go ahead and wait in the car

Joe: alright, see you in a bit. (to Gavin) bye babe

Gavin: bye! (kisses Joe on the cheek. They begin to walk away. He then mocks Daniel) see you in 30!

Daniel: hey! I heard that!

Everyone laughs, except Daniel. Joe and Daniel make their way around to the front of the building ready for the signing.

Joe: so you pleased with the show tonight then, Dan?

Daniel: (exhales) eh ... it wasn t your worst show...

Joe: oh good .

Daniel: ... but it wasn t your best either!

Joe: oh ... I see. Any suggestions for improvement?

Daniel: yeah stop yapping. We re here now, so grab your pen and start scribbling.

Daniel pushes open the double doors that lead to the stairs for Joe to walk down to his fans. They are all screaming his name & trying to get his attention.

Daniel: you ve got 30 minutes, I ll be over here. DON'T take forever; we ve gotta leave straight away, you know what a nightmare the traffic is like coming out of here

Joe: (nods) OK, see you in a bit

Daniel walks to the right ad starts making important manager calls for Joe. Joe walks down the steps taking his time as he waves all around at his fans. As he does this, one girl in the front row catches his eye immediately. He walks straight up to her and tries to start a conversation.

Joe: um, hi, I m Joe

Ruby: yeah, I know who you are. It would be kind of silly me being here if I didn t!

Joe: right (laughs nervously)

Ruby: I m Ruby by the way. Ruby Carter. And this is my best friend Annie Jones.

Annie: (shyly) hi

Joe: hi. Sorry about that, I bet I looked a right idiot!

Ruby: well, from what I ve read in your autobiographies, that s nothing! (they laugh) So what have you been up to lately, I mean apart from your tour obviously. Been buying any more collectables?

Joe: haha, no. Well, not in the last few hours anyway!

Ruby: well that s a shame . I have a collection of dog ornaments but I can t seem to find any that look like my own dogs.

Joe: (happily surprised) your dogs?

Ruby: yeah, I ve got two of them. One s a black Labretriever and the other is a dalmation. They re called Bert & Ernie! Haha

Joe: (sarcastically) haha great names very imaginative!

Ruby: (joking) hey! You can talk ... mini marshall?

Joe: (shrugs his shoulders) what can I say, it s a great name! (they both laugh) you like dogs then?

Ruby: definitely! I m a huge dog lover!

Joe: that s great me too!

Daniel: 20 left Joe! Keep it moving.

Joe: sorry, I best move on, that s my...

Ruby: (interrupts) manager, I know .

Joe: right .

He signs Ruby s & Annie s autographs, and grins happily as he says goodbye to Ruby. Joe goes around signing autographs for his other fans, but he can t get Ruby off of his mind. Ruby clearly feels something too, as she watches Joe move around the crowd of fans, never taking her eye off him once.

Daniel: (shouts) time s up! Let s move!

Joe: (turns to look at Daniel) Right (stands in front of all his fans) I have loved getting to know you all a bit better and I hope you ve enjoyed yourselves too. Goodbye all!

As he walks away, Joe gives Ruby a look and mouths to her read it . Ruby looks confused as to what he means. She looks down at his autographs and it reads:

I had a great time, call me ;)

07968 719 569,

Love Joe

Xxx

She smiles, trying not to make it look too obvious, but by the time she looks up, he s gone.

CHAPTER TWO

We are in Ruby & Annie s flat, where we find them both sat on the sofa having a chat about the message that Joe left Ruby as his autograph.

Ruby: I don t know Annie, it s weird

Annie: how is it weird?

Ruby: well he s a celebrity, and I m not

Annie: so?

Ruby: is that gonna work?

Annie: maybe not, but you re never gonna know until you give it a try, are you?

Ruby: ... I suppose ... and it is Joe Marshall after all...

Annie: exactly! So?

Ruby: um ... alright then .

Ruby picks up her phone & dials the number. Both her & Annie nervously wait for an answer.

Gavin: hello, Gavin Stone here, can I help?

Ruby: (whispers to Annie) shit! It s Gavin I forgot about him!

Annie: just, go on!

Ruby: well, what do I say?

Annie: just ask to speak to Joe!

Ruby: (on phone) um, yes, hello, is Joe there please?

Gavin: sure, who is it?

Ruby: (nervously) it s Ruby, urm ... his new assistant?

Gavin: oh, ok. (shouts to Joe in the distance) Joe! Ruby s on the phone; she wants to talk to you

Joe: (to himself) Ruby? ... Oh yeah Ruby! (he smiles) just coming!

Gavin: (on phone) here you go (to Joe) I ll be in the kitchen

Joe: hey! You called! .

Ruby: yeah, oh by the way I told Gavin I was your new assistant, hope that s ok?

Joe: haha yeah that s fine, don t worry about it . so, it s been a few weeks, you been busy or something?

Ruby: what do you mean?

Joe: well, who takes two weeks to make a phone call? (laughs nervously)

Ruby: I ve just had to think about a few things, that s all

Joe: the whole celebrity & non-celebrity idea?

Ruby: well yeah, actually, how did you know that?

Joe: Gavin was the same the first time I met him

Ruby: right ... Gavin...

Joe: come on, don t be like that. Look, let me take you out somewhere, just this once, that s all I m asking

Ruby: I don t know...

Joe: just a couple of hours and if you still feel weird, I ll leave you alone ... I won t take no for an answer. What do you say?

Ruby: okay .

Joe: great. I ll text you with the details.

Ruby: alright

Joe: bye

Ruby: bye

They both hang up the phone. We are in Gavin and Joe s house at the moment, where Gavin has just returned from the kitchen with some toast.

Gavin: so what did Ruby want?

Joe: oh, just double checking dates & times, you know, the usual. (he smiles to himself)

Now we switch back to when Ruby hung up the phone. She is still sat in the living room with an eager Annie waiting to hear how it went.

Annie: so?

Ruby: ... we re going on a date!

They both scream and start jumping up & down with joy.

Annie: oh my god! When is it?

Ruby: he said he s going to tex-

Ruby s phone bleeps as she receives 1 new message. She opens it up and it reads:

7:30, I ll pick you up from your flat. Thursday night. I can t wait .

Love Joe xxx

Ruby shows the message to Annie. They begin screaming and jumping with joy again.

This scene opens with Ruby frantically adding the last few finishing touches to herself, as Joe is due any minute. Annie is sat casually in the lounge, watching T.V. Then the doorbell goes, Annie picks up the phone.

Annie: who is it?

Joe: It s Joe, Joe Marshall. I m here for Ruby.

Annie: come on up.

She buzzes him into the building and opens up their flat door for him. Joe arrives at the door, and Annie is there waiting for him; Ruby is still in her room.

Annie: hello again .

Joe: hi Annie, is she here?

Annie: yeah, I ll just get her (calls into the other room) Ruby, your boyfriend s here!

Ruby: just coming!

Annie: (to Joe) you can wait in here, she won t be long.

Annie shows Joe to the living room, where they both wait for Ruby. They start chatting and the two of them get on well. Ruby walks in.

Ruby: hi.

Joe: (stands up in amazement) wow! You look ... incredible.

Ruby: thank you, you don t scrub up too badly yourself.

Joe: haha, thanks. Anyway, you ready the car s just outside?

Ruby: yeah, see you later Annie

Joe: bye.

Annie: bye!

Joe & Ruby walk out of the flat and down the stairs. They reach the bottom, and open the front door where they are greeted by a limo. Ruby starts laughing.

Joe: what? What is it? Come on, what s so funny?

Ruby: a limo?

Joe: yeah? .

Ruby: so cheesy!

Joe: I know!

He walks up to the door of the limo and opens it.

Joe: your carriage awaits.

They laugh and get in the car. The scene finishes on the two of them laughing, joking and having a good laugh in the back of the car.

CHAPTER THREE

Ruby & Joe are on their date. Joe has taken Ruby to a deserted, moonlit beach in Wales. He has laid out a picnic on the sand and the two of them sit side by side looking up at the stars.

Ruby: it s amazing

Joe: it really is (looks at Ruby & smiles)

Ruby: so, do you bring all your dates here?

Joe: only the beautiful ones

Ruby: (pushes Joe flirtily) get outta here!

Joe: it s true!

Ruby: well, thank you

They look deep into each other s eyes for a few seconds and share a moment .

Ruby: so what made you give me your number?

Joe: I just thought we really hit it off back at the arena, and I had a feeling that you felt the same way.

Ruby: well you were right. And I m glad you persuaded me to come tonight; I ve had a great time, it really had been incredible.

Joe leans in and the pair share a tender kiss.

Joe: how about now?

Ruby: (she smiles) perfect.

They both have their arms around one another, as they walk romantically across the beach before returning to the limo. Joe drops Ruby off outside the block of flats. He gets out first and holds her door open for her.

Joe: do you want me to walk you up?

Ruby: no thanks, I ll be ok from here

Joe: alright, as long as you re sure

Ruby: yeah, thank you ... for tonight, for everything I ve had a great time

Joe: yeah, me too. I ll text you.

Ruby: ... goodbye Joe.

She kisses him on the cheek, and walks up to her flat. She walks up the stairs looking guilty and as though she s about to burst into tears. The camera now views Joe stood outside the limo looking distraught. He longingly stares at the door leading to the flats. He s about to get back in the car and

leave, but then suddenly he turns around and legs it up the steps. By this time Ruby is just entering her flat, and he rushes in after her.

Joe: Ruby! Ruby! (he follows her into the kitchen) Come on, Ruby

Ruby: Joe, please don t make this any harder than it already is

Joe: harder? Harder to do what? Ruby, what are you talking about?

Ruby: we gotta stop this Joe, it can t go on

Joe: why? Why not?

Ruby: it s wrong Joe and you know it

Joe: it s not wrong!

Ruby: if you wanna end your marriage that s fine, just don t make me the culprit of that!

Joe: woah! Mine and Gavin s relationship is not a marriage it s a civil partnership!

Ruby: it s the same thing!

Joe: it s not they are two completely different things! I hate it when a gay partnership is labelled as a marriage . I thought you of all people would know that!

Ruby: why on earth would I know how you feel about your own love life?

Joe: because, you re constantly going on about how you know me so well and that you ve read my books & how that means, to you, that you know everything there possibly is to know about me!

Ruby: that s not true and you know it! Anyway why are you kicking up such a big fuss about you & Gavin, but then follow me up here to try and win me over? What do you want Joe, I mean what do you really want?

The shouting stops.

Joe: I don t know anymore ... but you have made your feelings for me quite clear. I thought you were different Ruby, I really did, but I guess I was wrong.

Joe walks out. We see Ruby stare at the door for a few seconds, but then puts the kettle on and acts as if everything s normal. But then the camera shows Joe as he just slammed the door. He leans his back against the wall, slides down and ends up crying on the floor.

CHAPTER FOUR

Here the chapter begins in Gavin & Joe s house in London. The pair are sat in the lounge. Joe looks upset and is feeling guilty about his fight with Ruby. Gavin is curious.

Gavin: are you OK Joe?

Joe: (un-assuringly) yeah...

Gavin: really? You don t sound it.

Joe: I m fine, just feeling a bit under the weather. I think I might go and lie on the bed for a bit

Gavin: alright babe, let me know if you need anything, yeah?

Joe: yeah.

Joe walks off into the bedroom. He lies on the double bed staring up at the ceiling. After a while he picks up his phone & goes to call Ruby, but can t bring himself to do it. We see Ruby doing the same regarding Joe. They both want to speak to the other, but they don t want to make the first move. Gavin enters the bedroom.

Gavin: Joe. Do you need anything?

Joe: no.

Gavin: are you sure? Tea? Coffee?

Joe: no. I just need to be by myself.

Gavin: (touches Joe on the shoulder) talk to me, Joe. What s wrong?

Joe: just leave me alone.

Gavin: Joe?

Joe: please!

Gavin looks lovingly at Joe for a few seconds, then leaves Joe to it. Once Gavin reaches the living room, he rings up Joe s parents; William and Eliza. Eliza answers.

Eliza: hello?

Gavin: hi.

Eliza: oh hi Gavin. How are you? How s our Joe?

Gavin: yeah, fine. Listen, is your Will there?

Eliza: sure, what do you need him for?

Gavin: just ... want to talk to him, that s all

Eliza: oh ... okay (calls for William in the distance) here he is.

Will: hello Gavin!

Gavin: hi dad.

Will: what s wrong? You don t sound yourself

Gavin: (sobs) it s Joe.

Will: oh my god. What s happened?

Gavin: something s wrong with him, but I don t know what.

Will: what do you mean? What s going on Gav?

Gavin: he s behaving totally out of character, but I don t know why! He won t say. You have to come around and check if he s ok. See if you can get anything out of him.

Will: alright, Gavin, calm down. I ll be right over.

Gavin: thank you.

They hang up the phone. After a little while of Gavin nervously waiting, pacing up & down, William arrives at the door. He goes into the bedroom and has a chat with his son. Whilst this is going on, Gavin is left pacing anxiously in the living room again. Joe & his dad come out of the bedroom and Joe walks his dad to the door. Once William leaves, Joe turns and faces Gavin. He begins shouting at him as he walks back to the bedroom again.

Joe: you got my parents involved? Why can t you see that sometimes I just need some alone time. That s all I m asking!

He slams the bedroom door shut, in anger. The scene ends with Joe lying on the bed in the same position as before, and Gavin crying on the sofa.

Joe has been repeatedly trying to get hold of Ruby, but she hasn t been picking up his calls. He decides to go into the supermarket where she works on the checkout and try to talk to her in person. He cuts into her queue of customers.

Man: excuse me mate, you can t just cut in! There s such a thing as a q... oh my god, it s Joe Marshall! It s bloody Joe Marshall!

Joe ignores the man and heads straight for Ruby.

Joe: I need to talk to you, now

Ruby: not now, Joe, I m working

Joe: please? It won t take long

Ruby: I can t. Some other time maybe

Joe: but that s just it Ruby; there isn t going to be another chance, is there?

Ruby: (stares him in the eyes for a few seconds) okay, 2 minutes, that s all. Then I have to get back to work

Joe: yeah, fine

Ruby: (to customers) sorry guys, I just need to sort this man out. I ll be with you in a second.

Joe and Ruby step to the side.

Ruby: right, I m here now. What did you want to talk about?

Joe: you ve been ignoring my calls & texts

Ruby: (looks down, ashamed) yes

Joe: well, why?

Ruby: I can t do it Joe, I m sorry, I really am. I just ... I can t hurt him like that

Joe: hurt who? Ruby, what s going on? (she starts crying) oh, its ok (he hugs her) I m here, you can talk to me. What s wrong? I didn t mean to upset you; I d never want to hurt you, you know that

Ruby: no. (pushes him away & wipes her tears away) this Joe, us, that s what s wrong

Joe: is this about Gavin, again? Come on, Ruby, this is silly. We like each other don t we, and that s all that...

Ruby: (interrupts) no, Joe, please don t. Look, I don t want to hurt you, believe me, but I also don t want to hurt Gavin

Joe: see, you do care. What s the problem?

Ruby: you won t understand

Joe: (looks her in the eyes) try me.

Ruby: okay, I can t be with you while you re still with Gavin because ... I know what it s like to have to lose your husband in that way. And I couldn t put him through that

Joe: what do you mean?

Ruby: what I mean is that ... my husband cheated on me a few years back. And that just tore me apart, I didn t eat for days and never left the flat for months. I could never put anyone else through all that

Joe: I m so sorry, I didn t know

Ruby: (shrugs her shoulders) how were you supposed to? (Joe tries to hug her, sympathetically) don t. You re just making it worse.

Joe: (nods apologetically) I understand. I ll text you later?

Ruby: I best be getting back to the checkout (she walks away)

Joe: Ruby? (she turns around to face him) if your husband was stupid enough to cheat on you, he s not worth it. You deserve better, way better.

Ruby smiles and walks back to the counter. Joe waits in the aisle for a few seconds, just watching her walk away. Then fans come running up to him and he takes pictures with them & signs autographs. Ruby looks over at him and the pair share a loving look; the sound of screaming fans becomes muffled for that short space of time.

We are now in Ruby and Annie s flat, and Ruby has already told Annie what happened earlier with Joe. The pair are now sat on the couch watching some T.V. Ruby is sat at one end, cradling a cushion, not really paying much attention. Annie spots this.

Annie: just call him; you know you want to

Ruby: it s not that simple

Annie: I understand that, but so does he now. You ve never spoken to anyone about what went on with you and Mike before, apart from me & your dad; but you were able to open up to Joe that s gotta mean something, right?

Ruby: maybe, but like I said, I swore I would never put anyone else through all that pain! I just wouldn t be able to live with myself

Annie: yeah, I got that. Alright then, what about if he wasn t married?

Ruby: (interrupts) it s not a marriage, its a civil partner ship

Annie: whatever. What if Joe and Gavin were never together?

Ruby: you mean if Joe were single?

Annie: yeah

Ruby: then, in that case ... yeah. I guess I would go through with it (she pauses, and imagines if this was in fact the case, but then snaps out of it) but that doesn t matter anyway. The point is, Joe & Gavin are partners and that s how it should stay.

Annie: (looks at Ruby, pitifully) alright, if that s what you want. That s what you think is best

Ruby: yes, yes it is

Annie: fine.

They both turn to watch the T.V. again. Ruby still has Joe on her mind, but tries not to let it show as much. Annie has an idea.

Annie: (to Ruby) back in a sec!

Annie walks off into her bedroom. She takes out her mobile and calls Joe. He picks it up himself this time.

Joe: hello?

Annie: hi Joe. It s Annie Jones Ruby s flatmate?

Joe: oh, yeah, hi!

Annie: (laughs) hi. How are you?

Joe: yeah, I m alright thank you, and yourself?

Annie: yeah not too bad thanks

Joe: good

Annie: yeah. Um, anyway, I was just calling to say Ruby would love to go on another date with you

Joe: really? She said that?

Annie: well ... not in so many words

Joe: hang on a minute, what are you trying to say?

Annie: don t worry. Just text me the details, and she ll be there

Joe: are you sure? When I spoke to her earlier she seemed like she didn t want to know anymore

Annie: really? And that s how you think she feels is it?

Joe: that s what she said, yeah

Annie: well, I can tell you now, it s not what she s thinking

Joe: look, she obviously doesn t like me as much as she did, otherwise she wouldn t have said all those things

Annie: no. You re right; she doesn t like you as much as she used to ... she likes you more, Joe, more now than she ever has before

Joe: please, don t. I know you want us to be together, but if she doesn t want me anymore then there s nothing I can do about it. We ve just all got to face it it s over.

Annie: but she does want you, that s what I ve been trying to tell you

Joe: yeah right! I was there Annie, I heard what she said

Annie: look, I can prove it. Just text me the details and I will get her there. Trust me, you two are going on this date

Joe shakes his head and then hangs up the phone. Annie then walks back into the living room, where Ruby still is, and sits on the couch.

Ruby: where did you run off to?

Annie: nowhere, don t worry

Annie smiles at Ruby and then turns to watch the T.V. again. Ruby looks suspicious, but doesn t say anything. A little while goes by, and then Annie hears Ruby s phone go off in the kitchen.

Annie: I ll get it!

Ruby: (confused) no, it s my phone, I ll get it

Ruby collects her phone and then returns to the sofa. She opens up the text, and her face drops. She throws her phone at Annie.

Ruby: you got anything to do with this?

Annie: (looks at the text) no

Ruby: Annie!

Annie: alright, fine. It was me ok, I told him to do it. Well, actually I told him to text me but...

Ruby: (interrupts) that s what you went off to do a minute ago, wasn t it? I cannot believe you!

Annie: I just want you guys to be happy, and I m sorry but this was the only option left

Ruby: no, it wasn t! You could have left it, like anyone else would have done

Annie: but I m not just anyone, I m your best mate I mean we re practically sisters

Ruby: pfft! (shakes her head)

Annie: I know, we both know, that Joe is the best thing that s ever happened to you. So I m not gonna let you throw this away over some silly fight you had

Ruby: it wasn t silly, it was fact!

Annie: (sighs) Ruby, hunni, you gotta let Mike go. Can t you see he s ruining your life?

Ruby: he s not ruining my life!

Annie: he is!

Ruby: no! Even if he didn t cheat on me with that scumbag, I still wouldn t want to be part of a dirty affair!

Annie: alright, maybe not. But if it wasn t for Mike you would at least be able to see where Joe is coming from & listen to what he has to say

Ruby: I do understand him thank you, and I do listen to what he has to say

Annie: well, obviously you don t!

Ruby: what do you mean?

Annie: he likes you, Ruby, I mean REALLY likes you

Ruby: (exhales and shakes her head) you do talk a load of shit sometimes, do you know that?

Annie: (groans in annoyance) it s true! You like him & he likes you, but you re both too bloody stubborn to admit it. Just go on this date for Christ sake!

Ruby: fine, I will. But only to prove you wrong!

Annie: (shakes her head & laughs) you are unbelievable

Ruby: what?

Annie: of course that s the reason you re going; to get back at me

Ruby: IT IS!

Annie: (unconvinced) okay .

CHAPTER FIVE

This chapter begins with Joe & Ruby sat in Joe s car (not a limo this time) on their way to Beyonce s birthday party, for their 2nd date. Joe is driving the car, but he seems a bit edgy.

Ruby: are you okay?

Joe: yeah, why wouldn t I be?

Ruby: Joe (gives him a look) I know when you re lying

Joe: I m fine, honestly (touches her leg) stop worrying .

Ruby shakes her head, as she s till unconvinced. A few minutes later the pair arrive at the club. They step out of the car and head for the door, where a security guard stops them.

Steve: hold up. Invite. (he outstretches his hand)

Joe: hang on (digs through the pockets of his suit) a-ha! (he finds it & places it in the security guards hand)

Steve: (investigates the invitation) mm-hm. And you are?

Joe: um, Joe Marshall. And this is my plus one

Steve: no Gavin tonight then?

Joe: Steve? (security guard looks up) it is you!

Steve: yeah (smiles) alright mate?

Joe: yeah good thanks, and you?

Steve: yeah I m alright. So what have you done with the other half anyway? Is this because of that fight you two had?

Ruby: fight?

Joe: (to security guard, ignoring Ruby) haha no. He s on holiday with his parents, in Spain.

Steve: God! Is it that time of year already?

Joe: (smiles) yupp. Anyway, nice to see you, catch up again soon, yeah?

Steve: (opening the door to let them through) yeah

The pair walk through the door. Once the security guard is out of sight, Ruby turns to Joe, whilst they are both walking towards the party.

Ruby: you never said that you and Gavin had a fight

Joe: I didn t realise you wanted to know

Ruby: ... you re right, I don t. Just wanted to make sure you were ok

Joe: well, I am

Ruby: Joe, you re doing it again

Joe: doing what?

Ruby: lying to me

Joe: hey look, there s Beyonce!

Ruby: Joe!

Joe: come on. Beyonce! Beyonce! Beyonce Knowles!

Beyonce turns around, sees Joe coming towards her and smiles.

Beyonce: hey you!

Joe: hey! Happy birthday!

Beyonce: thank you . hang on, where s Gavin? Oh, he s not off talking to Patz again is he? I swear he s like obsessed with him!

Joe: (laughs) no, he s on his holidays

Beyonce: oh! Spain, of course! Sorry, I forgot all about that; I would have changed to a different date otherwise

Joe: ah, don t worry I m sure he won t mind

Beyonce: yeah, we ll see him next time anyway

Joe: (unconvincingly) yeah...

Beyonce: so who s this then? She s new

Joe: this is Ruby Carter, my new assistant

Beyonce: oh (shakes Ruby s hand) it s very nice to meet you, Ruby

Ruby: the pleasure s all mine (Beyonce smiles) and happy birthday by the way

Beyonce: thank you. You got a keeper here, Joe. (he smiles uncomfortably) what ever happened to Betty, anyway?

Joe: oh, she left to, um ... be with her family

Beyonce: that s a shame, she was sweet (looks at Ruby) oh, no offence love

Ruby: (smiles and shakes her head) none taken

Alesha Keys walks up behind Beyonce and touches her on the shoulder.

Alesha: hey! Happy birthday!

Beyonce: thank you

Alesha: long time no see...

Joe: (talks over her) we ll see you later

Beyonce nods and Joe & Ruby walk off, leaving Beyonce to it. They walk around the place for a bit. Joe appears to be getting annoyed.

Joe: it s a bit loud in here, isn t it?

Ruby: what?

Joe: it s loud

Ruby: loud, yeah

Joe: what do you say we get out of here?

Ruby: well, we can t leave now we only just got here!

Joe: so?

Ruby: at least do a speech or say something before you just walk out

Joe: (smiles) ok

Joe steps up onto the stage and grabs the microphone.

Joe: (clears his throat) hello? Can I have everyone s attention please? Hello? (the audience turn to face him) hi. I d just like to say something, if that s ok. It s been a real pleasure knowing B. We ve shared many, and I mean many, happy times together and I hope there will be more of them in the years to come. Anyone that knows Beyonce will, I m sure, agree with me when I say that she brightens up any room, simply by walking into it. But at the same time, she is one of the very few

loyal friends around who are always there when you need a shoulder to cry on, despite whatever time of day or night it is. She is a true inspiration to all, and I wish her many happy returns on this special day. (nods his head) thank you.

Everyone applauds him. Joe waves, steps off the stage and heads for Ruby. The two of them then begin walking out of the club, the same way they came in.

Ruby: that was a nice speech

Joe: thanks (smiles)

Ruby: do you do that every year?

Joe: no. Usually I just talk to her for a bit, wish her happy birthday, then leave

Ruby: really? Why s that?

Joe: well, Gavin doesn t really like these big celebrity parties, so we try not to stay long

Ruby: I see

Joe: besides, I thought you wanted me to do that, anyway?

Ruby: yeah, I did (she smiles)

Joe & Ruby have now reached the entrance again, where Steve the security guard is still on duty.

Steve: you stayed longer than usual what s wrong with you?

Joe: (laughs) see you later Steve!

Steve: bye!

Ruby & Joe walk down to the car and get inside it. At the moment they are sat in the car, and Joe hasn t started the engine yet.

Ruby: so ... where are we going now?

Joe: I was thinking maybe my house?

Ruby: you want to drive to Dublin? Are you crazy?

Joe: (laughs & shakes his head) no, silly. My house in London.

Ruby: oh ... no, Joe. We can t do this you re gay, for God sake!

Joe: (quickly interrupts) bi.

Ruby: WHAT? What are you saying? (he doesn t reply) Joe?

Joe stares at Ruby lovingly, with one hand on the wheel and the other on the gearstick, but says nothing.

Ruby: what? What is it? (pause) have I got something on my face? (starts wiping her face with her hands)

Joe: (pulling Ruby s hands away from her face) no.

Ruby: then what?

Joe: ... I think I m in love with you, Ruby.

CHAPTER SIX

We are in Joe s car outside a night-club in London. Joe has just declared his love for Ruby. Ruby s mouth is wide open in amazement. She hasn t said anything in a while.

Joe: can you please say something? ... I saw how distraught you were when I introduced you to B as my new assistant you can t say you don t care. Ruby?

Ruby: (mumbles) what about Gavin?

Joe: well, to be honest, I think he kind of already guessed something was going on ... I ll break it to him gently...

Ruby: are you sure this is what you want? Don t you think you should think about this it s a HUGE decision to make

Joe: I ve been thinking about it ever since I met you. Whenever I m not with you, I m just not myself anymore. Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that I don t love Gavin, I just love you more

Ruby: I m flattered, I really am, but I still think you should stop a minute before you make this kind of decision

Joe: why? I want you, I need you in my life Ruby. (Ruby shakes her head) are you telling me you could walk away right now, and forget everything we ever had?

Ruby: (un-convincingly) yeah ...

Joe: Ruby, I know when you re lying too, you know? (she smiles) right, let s go.

He starts the car and the pair drive away. Ruby looks slightly guilty & upset, but both of them are clearly happy that they are together now.

Gavin has now returned from his holiday in Spain with his parents. Him & Joe are both in their house in Dublin, and are carrying out their usual day-to-day chores. It s still slightly awkward between the two of them.

Joe: Gavin?

Gavin: yeah?

Joe: we need to talk

Gavin: (trying to act casually) sure, what about?

Joe: maybe we should sit down

Gavin walks into the living room, and Joe follows him, looking very nervous. They both sit down on the couch.

Joe: Gavin ... this has been really hard for me to decide and I have been back & forth about it for a while now...

Gavin: (interrupts) I thought so

Joe: (looks confused) what?

Gavin: you want a divorce

Joe: (looks down ashamed & apologetic) how did you know?

Gavin: I kind of figured something was going on a while back, and then you started behaving all out of character & you always seemed ... distracted

Joe: I m so sorry

Gavin: (shrugs his shoulders) it was only a matter of time

Joe: I never wanted to hurt you, and I still don t. I want you to know that I love you Gavin; always have ... always will

Gavin: I know, I love you too ... sometimes things just don t work out as you planned them to

Joe: yeah ...

Gavin: (pauses for a few seconds) so what is it anyway? Is there someone else?

Joe: (smiles & nods) yeah, I m sorry

Gavin: (un-convincingly) it s fine. So, what s he like?

Joe: she.

Gavin: she? Oh ... I didn t know

Joe: (shakes his head) neither did I

Gavin: I see. So, I guess this is it then?

Joe: yeah, I guess so. (short pause) we can still be friends though, right?

Gavin: absolutely ... why not...

Joe smiles back at Gavin sympathetically, and the pair of them hug. Whilst hugging, Gavin whispers in Joe s ear, and at the same time, starts taking his wedding ring off.

Gavin: (whispers) I love you.

Tears roll down Joe s cheeks. He wipes them away and sniffs, as they stop hugging. Gavin then places the ring in Joe s hand. Joe places the ring back into Gavin s hand, and wraps Gavin s fingers around it.

Joe: keep it.

Gavin shakes his head. Joe then places his hand on top of Gavin s clenched fist that contains the ring.

Joe: please.

Gavin: thank you

Gavin grips the ring tightly in his hand, and doesn t let go.

Joe: you can stay here until you sort something else out there s no rush

Gavin: thank you

Joe: and I ll sleep on the sofa, if you ll feel more comfortable that way

Gavin: no. No, it s okay. We can both sleep in the bedroom

Joe: alright. As long as you re okay with that?

Gavin: yeah, it s fine. (short pause) I should probably let my parents know

Joe: I ll do that if you like

Gavin: no. Thank you, but I would rather tell them myself.

Joe: (nods) yeah. I understand.

Gavin walks off and rings up his parents. Joe is left in the living room, clearly distraught.

Joe has arranged to meet up with Ruby, to tell her the news about him & Gavin. Ruby is waiting for him in a local caf . Joe enters, looks around, and then spots Ruby & joins her at the table.

Ruby: hey .

Joe: (depressed) hi.

Ruby: well, I was going to ask why you wanted to meet up, but judging by that response, I think I already know the answer. So how did he take it?

Joe: (un-attentive) what?

Ruby: Gavin? How did it go?

Joe: oh... yeah, he took it well (looks down at the table in despair)

Ruby: (holds his hands, lovingly) hey, it s okay. (Joe begins to cry. Ruby moves around to his side of the table and comforts him) you had to do it, Joe, it s nobody s fault

Joe: I know but, his face ... oh god his face! (sobbing) he was heartbroken Ruby, and I caused it. When we exchanged vows I promised him we would spend the rest of our lives together, that I would always be faithful to him, but now I ve betrayed him.

Ruby: you can t help how you feel, Joe

Joe: 12 years we were together Ruby, 12 years!

Ruby: (she hugs him) I know, I know. Sometimes things just aren t meant to be. No matter how real they feel, how attached you get, you just gotta let go

Joe: (almost laughs) for better or for worse?

Ruby: being strong enough to try it is the only way you re going to find out. And you ve made that step, Joe, you should be proud.

Joe: (sobbing) but... 12 YEARS!

Ruby: (cradling him, trying to make him feel better) it s ok.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Ruby stayed over Joe s house, and has woken up before him. She is eating her breakfast, and then the post arrives. She collects it & flicks through it, until she reaches a brown envelope. She knows what it is immediately. Ruby takes some breakfast & the brown envelope into Joe, who is still in bed.

Ruby: (tapping Joe lightly on the shoulder, trying to wake him up) Joe? Joe sweetie? Wakey-wakey? (Joe stirs) hello . I ve brought you some breakfast

Joe: (sleepily) huh? Oh thanks . (he sits up and takes a drink of juice & begins to eat his toast)

Ruby: (handing Joe the envelope) oh, and um, this came through too (he takes the envelope) just ... remember I m here for you, yeah?

Joe: (his face drops) oh god, it s not is it? (Ruby nods & then Joe exhales and gradually opens the envelope. He manages to read the document & hold back the tears. He then turns to Ruby, trying to put on a brave face) can you pass me the phone?

Ruby: sure (she passes the phone to him & sits next to him on the bed)

Joe: (taking the phone) thanks

Joe dials and number & puts the phone to his ear. Gavin answers the phone on the other end of the call.

Gavin: hello?

Joe: hi, Gavin.

Gavin: oh, hi.

Joe: are you okay?

Gavin: um, not too bad; I ve been better though. Why do you ask?

Joe: I, er, got the papers through today, and just wanted to check that you were alright, and not too upset about it?

Gavin: no, um, I m coping well thanks... and thank you, you know, for still caring

Joe: hey, I said we would stay friends, and I meant it. You still mean a lot to me, Gavin.

Gavin: (smiles lovingly) you mean a lot to me too

Joe: well anyway, as long as you re okay

Gavin: yeah, I am

Joe: good. I guess I ll talk to you later then

Gavin: yeah. Bye Joe.

Joe: bye.

They both hang up the phone. Ruby consoles Joe, as he is upset after the phone-call he just had with Gavin, as well as the divorce. We then see Gavin upset about the call, but with no-one there to console him.

A few weeks have now passed. Ruby has just walked through Joe s front door, to find him throwing his phone down onto the kitchen worktop.

Ruby: hey sweetie, what s up?

Joe: that was Daniel?

Ruby: oh really, what did he want? Has he moved the dead line forward again?

Joe: no

Ruby: well then what s wrong?

Joe: the press found out about the divorce

Ruby: oh god...

Joe: yeah. Just about every newspaper in the entire nation has printed a story on it

Ruby: what ve they said?

Joe: they sa ... (sniffs) they said that me being gay is just some lie that I came up with to use as a publicity stunt to gain me more fans

Ruby: oh they haven t...

Joe: oh yes. I mean, how could they say something like that or even think it

Ruby: (comforting) it s the papz sweetie they ll do or say anything, if they think it ll get them the front page

Joe: but what Gavin and I had, you can t make that up. It was a relationship. A real relationship full of love and closeness and happiness that s not something you can just put on for the cameras. A partnership like that takes years of hard work and commitment. How could they

Ruby: (interrupts) we know it was real; it was as real as they come. What you two had was special, and no-one can ever, EVER take that away from you. All who needs to know what really happened, does and I just know that you re true fans will ignore what ever is written in them articles and support you all the way

Joe: you can t know that for su- (his phone rings) who s that now? (Looks at the screen) it s Dan. I can t deal with talking to him right now.

Ruby: here (takes Joe s phone and answers it. Her and Dan don t get on and so she is very short with him) hello?

Daniel: Ruby?

Ruby: yes?

Daniel: it s Daniel. Is Joe there?

Ruby: (sarcastically) he can t come to the phone right now he s a little upset, surprisingly!

Daniel: whatever. Can you just tell him that he has an interview tomorrow at 1?

Ruby: what about?

Daniel: his divorce

Ruby: are you kidding me? NO WAY! He is not doing it, do you hear me NOT there s no chance in hell you re getting him up there tomorrow!

Daniel: but it s world wide it could boost his publicity right back up again

Ruby: I don t care if it s being broadcast to 2 people or 2 million people; he is not doing an interview!

Daniel: I m his manager, not you you re just some petty female he picked up off the street because he fancied a bit of experimenting. Your opinion doesn t even matter

Ruby: petty female ? It s this petty female who has helped him through this hard time.

Daniel: and also the same petty female that caused all this in the first place

Ruby: maybe, but even if it wasn t a divorce, and it was another difficulty Joe had to go through, I can guarantee you wouldn t be there to comfort him.

Daniel: how do you know that?

Ruby: how do I know? Because I know how much of a bastard you are, and, on top of that, you re a shit manager too. In fact, you know what, yeah, you re fired!

Daniel: what? You can t fire me!

Ruby: yes I can. Until you start treating him with some respect, or even just showing a little concern once in a while, you don t deserve to be Joe s manager. Goodbye Dan you can come back when you ve found yourself a heart.

Joe & his parents are having dinner together at William & Eliza s house.

Will: so when do we get to meet this new fella of yours then Joe?

Joe: she s not a fella

Eliza: (aggravated) SHE? Oh, this just keeps getting better!

Will: come on now, Eliza

Joe: I know you liked Gavin, mum, but I ve moved on now. I m sorry.

Eliza: let s hope she s worth it.

Joe: (smiles) she is, trust me. (Eliza exhales in disagreement)

Will: Eliza! Look, he clearly likes this girl, so what do you say we at least give her a chance, eh?

Eliza: maybe. I m sorry Joe, I just want what s best for you. I want you to be happy.

Joe: I know mum, and I thank you for that. But I am happy I love her mum, and she loves me too

Eliza: well I gathered that! I mean, how else would a single girl manage to break up a 12 year gay relationship?

Will: exactly! So? Isn t the fact that they love each other, enough for us to at least try and get on with her?

Eliza: (smiles) yeah, I guess so

Will: (smiles back at her) so when do we get to meet the love of your life then son? Sorry, what is her name?

Joe: Ruby . and I don t know, are you free this weekend?

Eliza: yeah, I think so

Joe: great. This weekend it is then

Will: yupp .

Joe: thank you for this. I understand how hard it must be for the pair of you to get used to the idea of me and Ruby, and I appreciate you giving it a go. After all, you are my parents and what you think means a lot to me.

Eliza and William smile and then the three of them continue eating their dinner together, as the scene ends.

Joe has now returned home. Him & Ruby are lying in bed talking about his time up with his parents.

Ruby: so it went well then?

Joe: yeah, surprisingly

Ruby: what; you mean they weren t even angry about the whole Gavin thing?

Joe: well, they were slightly edgy, but they were much better than expected

Ruby: that s good, isn t it? It means they re happy for us

Joe: yeah, they are ... (nervously) so happy in fact that they want to meet you

Ruby: what? your parents want to meet me? Will and Eliza want to meet me?

Joe: yeah

Ruby: but ... but, why?

Joe: because you re my girlfriend, Ruby; I love you, and you love me

Ruby: (snuggling up to him) yeah I do .

Joe: exactly. Once I told them how we felt towards each other, they just had to meet you

Ruby: (smiles) alright then. So when am I meting them?

Joe: uh, this weekend

Ruby: this weekend? (nervously) oh god...

Joe: (pulling her in closer) it s ok, I ll be there too .

Joe kisses Ruby on the forehead & the both of them snuggle up together in their double bed, with Ruby s head resting on his chest.

It is the day that Ruby & Joe meet up with William & Eliza for the first time, as a couple. Joe & Ruby are stood at his parents front door and ring the door bell.

Joe: here we are

Ruby: yupp. Here goes nothing.

The pair hold hands as they nervously wait for Eliza and will to open the door. After a short while, they open the door.

Eliza: (hugging Joe) hello Joe

Will: ... and this must be Ruby

Ruby: (nods at Will) hello sir... (nods at Eliza) mam. Nice to meet you.

Ruby outstretches her hand for a hand-shake, but William pulls her in for a hug.

Will: come on, enough with the formality we re practically family now. (Ruby smiles, but Eliza hits will across the arm, as she doesn t feel ready to call Ruby family. William ignores Eliza & continues trying to make ruby feel more welcome) well don t just stand there come on in!

Ruby & Joe step inside the house. The screen turns black.

The screen appears again. We now see Ruby & Joe leaving his parents house.

Eliza & Will: (simultaneously & waving) bye!

Ruby: bye!

Joe: you go ahead, sweetie, I just need to get something.

Ruby: alright, see you in a minute

Joe kisses Ruby on the cheek, and she then walks off & waits in the car. Joe turns to face his parents.

Joe: (anxiously) so? What do you think?

Will: (turns to look at Eliza, and then back at Joe) well I like her.

Eliza: yeah, she seems nice ... but is that enough?

Will: she s not just nice. She s kind, she s sweet, she s considerate; what more could you ask for?

Eliza: well...

Will: (interrupts her) and most importantly, she loves our Joe. So ... (he looks at Eliza, who nods, then he turns & looks into Joe s eyes, with his arm around Eliza) we love her too

Joe: really? . thanks you guys, you have no idea what this means.

Joe gives both his parents a hug goodbye, and then walks off. Eliza and William are still stood watching him from the doorstep.

Will: see Eliza, look how happy he is. And that s all because of on girl she must mean the world to him

Eliza: (slightly doubtful) yeah...

William and Eliza walk back into their house and close the door. We now see Joe approaching the car, where Ruby is waiting for him. She smiles as she watches him draw closer to her. He gets in the car and starts it up.

Ruby: so, what did they think of me?

Joe: (confused) what?

Ruby: I m not stupid Joe, I know that s the reason you stayed behind

Joe: (laughs) you re right. You know me too well (they laugh)

Ruby: so?

Joe: ... they love you!

Ruby: (smiling) that s great! Thank god that all went well I was so nervous. That really is wonderful news, Joe.

Joe: (smiling lovingly at her) yeah, it is

Joe & Ruby share a kiss and then drive away with big smiles on their faces.

CHAPTER EIGHT

Joe & Ruby are sat in Joe s lounge together. They have music on in the background, but the T.V. is off. They are generally relaxing and talking.

Joe: so I ve been thinking right

Ruby: yeah...

Joe: our lives are finally back on track now my parent s like you & have got used to the idea of us, the divorce is behind us

Ruby: (quickly adds) but not Gavin

Joe: absolutely not!

Ruby: where are you going with this, anyway?

Joe: well, I figured, now we re in a secured place... not that I want to rush you into anything... if you say no I will completely understand... and if you do say no, it won t change anything...

Ruby: what is it Joe?

Joe: (nervously) do you wanna move in with me?

Ruby: (smiles) Really?

Joe: (smiles back at her) yeah

Ruby: oh my god! Joe! Yes absolutely! Yes! Yes, I would love to

The pair start kissing to celebrate the good news. Joe pushes Ruby away.

Joe: what do you say we celebrate properly?

Ruby smiles and nods. They approach Joe s bedroom, still grinning, with Joe in front leading Ruby by her hand. Ruby shuts the door in front of the camera and we hear them giggling. The screen then goes black.

When the screen lights up again, a few weeks have passed and we see Ruby being sick in the toilet. Joe is stood outside talking to her through the door. There are boxes of Ruby s around the place as she has just begun the process of moving in.

Joe: you sure you re okay in there, sweetie?

Ruby: yeah, don t worry, I ll be fine (we hear her being sick again). Go to the signing, Joe. It means a lot to us fans.

Joe: but this is three mornings in a row now, are you sure you re okay?

Ruby: I m fine

Joe: (hesitates) ... alright, as long as you re sure?

Ruby: (agitated) yeah, I m sure!

Joe: okay. You ve got Daniel s number if you need me, haven t you?

Ruby: (worried) no

Joe: speed dial, number 3

Ruby: OK, thanks

Joe: last chance, are you sure you ll be okay?

Ruby: (lovingly, yet cranky) just go, Joe!

Joe: fine. I ll be back as soon as I can. Love you

Joe walks out of the door, gets in his car and drives away. Ruby is left being sick in the bathroom.

Ruby is stood outside her old flat door, as her best friend Annie still lives there. She knocks on the door and awaits Annie s answer. Annie then opens the door.

Annie: oh! Hello . are you here to collect some more stuff? (Ruby doesn t say anything and instead just stands in the doorway looking at Annie, upset) Ruby? (Ruby now has tears rolling down her face) oh Ruby! Come inside. I ll put the kettle on

Annie pulls Ruby inside and shuts the door. Annie goes into the kitchen, whilst Ruby follows. Once the kettle has been put onto boil, Annie sits next to Ruby on one of the kitchen s bar stools.

Annie: Right, now, what s this about? No wait! Is it an ice cream or chocolate situation?

Ruby: neither

Annie: oh my god! What s happened? Is it Joe? It s Joe isn t it? (she gives Ruby no time to reply, and instead continues rambling on whilst Ruby sits staring at the floor) I knew it was a bad idea dating a celebrity. I mean, yeah it s a good idea at first, but no, hang on! It can t be Joe, cause that means boy trouble, and that means ice cream, but you said neither. Oh! It s your father isn t it? Of course! Your dada doesn t agree with you & Joe and so is trying to get you to no! Unless, it is Joe and you only said no because you don t like the ice cream I buy. I know your favourite s strawberry, but I figured hey, she doesn t live here anymore and so I bought (the kettle clicks) ooo! Kettle s boiled!

Annie goes to make the drinks and continues to talk to Ruby. We see Ruby still sat in the same position as before, and Annie s rambling becomes distant and muffled. Annie then brings the drinks over to where the pair are sitting, and is still talking.

Ruby: I m pregnant

Annie: (suddenly stops) what? are you sure?

Ruby: yeah

Annie: well, which test did you take? Cause you know how un-reliable some of them can be

Ruby: Clear Blue, seven of

Annie: oh, all positive?

Ruby: yeah

Annie: shit. How far gone are you?

Ruby: about 2-3 weeks

Annie: have you told Joe?

Ruby: no! He s at a signing at the moment, but how am I meant to tell him something like this?

Annie: you can t keep this from him Ruby. It s his child; he has a right to know. It is his, isn t it?

Ruby: of course it s his! That s not the problem

Annie: what is it then?

Ruby: it s just... he was gay. He s never expected, or even thought about having children of his own. I know we ve certainly never spoken about it. This is just so unexpected, that I m worried it s going to freak him out. I don t wanna loose what Joe and I have. I ve never felt this way about anyone before, and I can t bare to even imagine what it would be like to have to let all that go.

Annie: you ve got to talk to him, Ruby

Ruby: I know

Annie & Ruby each drink their drinks and Annie tries to console Ruby.

Joe has returned back to his house after his signing. He is casually tidying up in the kitchen & bathroom. He dials a number on his phone and puts it to his ear, whilst still tidying the bathroom.

Simon: hello?

Joe: hi, Simon

Simon: how are you?

Joe: yeah, I m alright thanks

Simon: good. So, what can I do for you, Joe?

Joe: um, I was wondering are you free anytime soon?

Simon: sure. What is it?

Joe: well, it s my partner, Ruby she s been a bit ill recently and I wondered if you would come around and makes sure she s okay?

Simon: of course. How about tonight?

Joe: hmm, well I ve got a chat show thing to go to tonight, and I kind of want to be here with (he pauses as he spots Ruby s pregnancy test in the bin)

Simon: Joe? Joe are you still there? (there is no answer, as Joe is still stood frozen in shock) Joe?

Joe: um... I ll call you back (he hangs up)

Simon: what? Joe, are you okay? What s going on? Joe?

Simon looks at his phone screen, to see that Joe has hung up. We now see Joe as he s just hung up his phone. He puts his phone into his pocket, with his eyes still firmly fixed on the test in the bin. He slowly walks over to the bin and gradually picks up the pregnancy test. He looks at the screen, which reads pregnant .

Joe: (falling to the toilet seat, in shock) oh my god.

He takes his phone back out of his pocket and dials Ruby s number. She is still at Annie s, and picks up her phone.

Joe: Ruby?

Ruby: (nervously) Joe?

Joe: where are you?

Ruby: I m at Annie s

Joe: what are you doing there?

Ruby: I just, er, wanted some company while you were out, that s all. How did the signing go by the way?

Joe: yeah, fine. Listen, can you come home please? We need to talk

Ruby: um, sure. I ll get Annie to drop me off now

Joe: (firmly) no. There s no need, Brian s on his way

Ruby: alright. I guess I ll see you in a minute then

Joe hangs up the phone and is clearly still in shock about what he s just found out. He then begins pacing the floor waiting for Ruby to return home. After a while Ruby walks through the door, looking worried and nervous.

Ruby: are you alright sweetie? You sounded a bit off on the phone

Joe: I ve been cleaning up a bit whilst you were out

Ruby: (looks around) looks very tidy, well done

Joe: in the bathroom

Ruby: oh

Joe: yeah. I was emptying the bin and guess what I found?

Ruby: oh god

Joe: why didn t you tell me, Ruby?

Ruby: you were at the signing, I can t tell you something like that over the phone. And I couldn t exactly call you home early like I said, I was one of those adoring fans once, I know how much those little events mean to them

Joe: just, forget about the signing. Is it true? Are you really pregnant?

Ruby: yes

Joe: wow

Ruby: look, I completely understand that this is a shock to you, it was to me too. And if it s all too weird for you, I can leave. I ll go back to Annie s flat, it s fine

Joe: what? no. I want to be a part of this Ruby, you re not going anywhere. I love you so much, and having this baby is going to make us feel more like a couple.

Ruby: you really feel that way?

Joe: yeah

Ruby: (relieved) thank god; so do I

Joe: (he smiles) ... I m gonna be a daddy (he wells up)

Ruby: (tears rolling down her cheeks) yeah . (she hugs him) Annie was right she said you would take it well

Joe: (pushing Ruby away) what? you told Annie before you told me?

Ruby: yeah. I m sorry Joe, I just needed some support and you weren t there

Joe: don t try and turn this so it s my fault. It was you that insisted I go and meet & greet my adoring fans . I didn t want to leave you whilst you were ill, I wanted to stay here and care for you.

Ruby: some of those fans would have been camping out overnight in order to get a good spot in line to meet you

Joe: just bloody leave the fans out of it for a minute this is not about them. This is about how you think it s more important to tell your best friend that you re pregnant, before you even tell the father!

Ruby: you know that s not true! You re the most important person to me, she just happened to be there

Joe: you took the test here! You know, I told you this morning, that I wasn t going to be gone long. I even told Daniel to limit the amount of people I had to see, so I could get back to you sooner. I could have been home any minute

Ruby: this is huge news, Joe. I couldn t keep something this big bottled up inside until you got home I had to tell someone. And I wasn t going to rest my hopes on the fact that you were about to walk through that door any second

Joe: what if I didn t want to keep it? Hmm? What if you went shouting about it, and then when you actually came to see me, you found out I didn t want a child? What then?

Ruby: is that what you want?

Joe: no

Ruby: there we are then

Joe: that s not the point. The point is that you didn t stop to consider that option. And what if someone over heard you saying that I got you pregnant? What would that do to the public s view of me? Or their view of us?

Ruby: since when have you been so bothered about what others think about you?

Joe: there you go again trying to turn it around on to me! Stop making it looks like this is all my fault, bottom line is you didn t bother to think about how this would make me feel you were too busy thinking about yourself!

Joe storms off into the bedroom and slams the door. Ruby is left staring at the door of the bedroom. Almost instantly he re-opens the door and walks up to Ruby.

Joe: okay, that was really harsh, I m sorry. It s just such a massive shock, I mean, we ve always used protection

Ruby: I know, but they don t always work. And, if it makes you feel any better, I freaked out when I first found out too. I thought that because you ve been gay all your life, that meant you didn t want to be a father I was planning how I would move all my things back out and everything!

Joe: ahh, Ruby. I could never walk out on my unborn child, let alone the love of my life

Ruby: love of your life? .

Joe: yeah .

Joe kisses her and they both hug. Ruby then suddenly pushes Joe away.

Ruby: my dad!

Joe: what about him?

Ruby: I need to tell him I m pregnant. Oh my god, I need to tell him about us. Bloody hell, has it really been that long since I ve talked to him?

Joe: but I thought your parents were dead?

Ruby: my mother is, but not my dad

Joe: oh. Then yeah, maybe it is a good idea if you tell him about us (laughs nervously)

Ruby: (smiles) you ll regret that once you meet him

Joe: oh, he can t be that bad

Ruby: (laughs) you have been warned

Joe: (smiles) ok. I got to tell my parents too

Ruby: oh yeah. How do you reckon they re gonna take it?

Joe: well, they weren t too bad when they found out about us, so they should be alright I hope

Ruby: ahh, I m sure it ll be fine.

It is now the following day and we are still in Ruby and Joe s house. Ruby has just dialled her father s number, so she can invite him over to tell him about her & Joe. Edward (Ruby s dad) picks up his phone.

Edward: hello?

Ruby: hey dad, it s Ruby

Edward: oh, hello sweetheart! I haven t spoken to you in ages, how ve you been?

Ruby: yeah fine thanks dad, how about you?

Edward: good. I m alright. Have I missed much?

Ruby: tell you what, why don t you come round, I ll cook dinner, and we can catch up, yeah?

Edward: a free dinner? I m not gonna turn that down! .

Ruby: haha, no I didn t think you would! By the way, I ve moved house, so don t go to the flat

Edward: oh right okay, so where are you living now then?

Ruby: um, the address is ... 15 Portland Court, Swansea

Edward: Swansea? What are you doing there? What was wrong with Cardiff?

Ruby: I ll talk to you later Dad. Be here for like 6pm okay?

Edward: alright, see you then. Love you, bye.

Ruby: love you too, bye.

She hangs up the phone and turns to Joe, who she realises has now left the room.

Ruby: Joe? Joe? Joe? (Joe walks back in the room from the kitchen) oh, there you are. Just rang my dad, and he ll be round at about 6, that s right isn t it?

Joe: yeah that s fine my parents said they ll get here around 7:30. Which actually works out all right, because that way we will be able to break the news of our relationship to your dad before hand, and then tell both of our parents together about the pregnancy...

Ruby: giving my dad a little bit of time to get used to us first

Joe: exactly

Ruby: right, so what time is it now?

Joe: um, (checks his watch) just coming up to midday

Ruby: okay. Are we gonna cook, or are you going to get Karen to cook for all of us? Because I don t mind

Joe: well I think it would be nice for us to cook for them, but I ve got Daniel coming around in a bit to sort out some stuff, and I have no idea how long it s gonna take

Ruby: okay, well I ll just pop down the shop and then I ll cook us up

Joe: (interrupts her) no you won t! Not in your condition you should be resting not be on your feet cooking for hours

Ruby: I ll be fine. I m only a few WEEKS gone, not months . stop worrying

Joe: I said no, I don t want you or our baby harmed Karen will cook, end of.

Ruby: Joe...

Joe: in fact, I ll even ring her now

Joe picks up his phone from the coffee table and rings Karen. Ruby tries to playfully rugby tackle the phone off of him, but he doesn t let go. They are having fun as Joe is trying to stretch the phone out of Ruby s reach, whilst she attempts to grab it they are laughing and joking around. Joe then hears Karen talking on the other end of the phone.

Karen: hello, is that Joe?

Joe: yeah, hi Karen

Karen: hi, how can I help you?

Joe: um, just thought I should tell you that Ruby and I are having our parents around for dinner tonight, so please could you cook for an extra three people?

Karen: sure, that s fine. Anything in particular you want?

Joe: no, not really. Hold on. (covers the end of the phone with his hand, and talks to Ruby) your dad isn t a vegetarian, or diabetic or anything like that is he?

Ruby: no

Joe: no food allergies or anything?

Ruby: no

Joe: good (puts the phone back up to his ear) no, anything will do fine thanks. You know the kind of things my parents are allowed

Karen: yeah .

Joe: great. Thanks Karen, I ll see you tonight then. Oh! They re coming around at about 7:30, so what time will you be around to prepare and cook everything?

Karen: ooo, about 6, maybe half 6? Is that okay?

Joe: yeah, that s fine. I ll see you then

Karen: yupp, I ll see you later

Joe: bye

Karen: bye

Joe hangs up the phone, and then turns to Ruby, who is sat there smiling at him after the little play fight they just had.

Joe: that s that sorted then. Karen will be around about 5:30

Ruby: I said I d cook

Joe: (ignoring Ruby s comment) what are you gonna do then? If I ve got Daniel coming around in a bit and I don t want you doing housework or anything like that. (Ruby sighs) are you gonna get Annie around for a few hours?

Ruby: (exhales) can do, I suppose

Ruby texts Annie asking if she wants to come around for a few hours. Just as she does this, Daniel turns up at the door. Joe lets Daniel in. Joe and Daniel sit in the living room and begin to go through dates and events and ensuring some of them don t co-inside with Ruby s due date etc. Ruby then gets a reply from Annie inviting her out shopping for a few hours. Ruby collects her bag and coat, and shouts to Joe as she leaves.

Ruby: I m just popping down the shops with Annie for a bit see you later!

Joe: (not really paying much attention to her) alright, see you in a bit!

Ruby walks out the door, and Joe continues to talk to Daniel.

It s been a few hours and Daniel is still talking things through with Joe in their living room. Ruby is just returning from her shopping trip with Annie. Brian has already dropped Annie back at her flat and now Ruby has just arrived at the front door. She opens the door and shouts to Joe to let him know that she s back.

Ruby: sweetie, I m back!

Ruby goes into the living room, to see if Daniel is still there. As she walks through the door, Joe spots all of the shopping bags she is carrying.

Joe: what the hell are you doing?

Ruby: (confused) what?

Joe: carrying all those bags in your condition

Ruby: (exclaims) stop fussing, I m fine. If I need your help I ll ask for it. Now carry on with your meeting Daniel s waiting.

Joe shakes his head and then turns back to Daniel, whilst Ruby walks off to un-pack her shopping that she just bought clothes etc.

Joe: I m just trying to help her

Daniel: yeah, but she s alright you now. You need to focus on yourself a bit more like Ruby said, if she needs the help, she ll ask you for it.

Joe: yeah, I guess. (he smiles) so, where were we?

Daniel and Joe carry on with their meeting for a few minutes, while we see Ruby unpacking her clothes in their bedroom. Once Ruby finishes she goes back downstairs and into the kitchen. Daniel then leaves Joe and Ruby to it.

Daniel: that s us done Ruby; you can have him back now! (laughs)

Ruby: (steps to the doorway so Daniel can see her) (laughs) thanks . hope you guys managed to sort everything out okay?

Daniel: yeah we did thanks. See you guys, and you take care of yourself missy!

Ruby: (smiles) will do, bye Dan!

Daniel walks out of the door. Joe then joins Ruby in the kitchen.

Joe: what are you doing out here?

Ruby: just putting the kettle on ready for when my dad arrives

Joe: blimey, is it that time already? I didn t realise Daniel was here so long sorry about that (he hugs Ruby from behind)

Ruby: that s alright, don t worry about it it s your job, what are you supposed to do? (smiles)

Joe: right (he rests his head on Ruby s shoulder)

Just at that moment, the doorbell goes. Ruby checks the time again,

Ruby: that ll be dad. Come on (she pulls Joe with her to the front door)

Joe: (whilst being dragged to the door) oh, um, okay

They both stand at the front door, and open it together.

Ruby: hello dad

Edward stands at the door, staring at the pair of them, in shock. The screen fades black.

When the screen re-appears, Edward, Joe and Ruby are all sat in their living room. Edward is still trying to get used to the idea of his daughter dating a celebrity.

Edward: so how long has this been going on?

Joe: well, since my tour really, I guess

Ruby: yeah, that s when it all started

Edward: blimey! I can see now why you wanted me around here, instead of just the usual quick chat on the phone. I ve got to admit I did get a little worried when you asked me around on the phone I thought you were pregnant or something! (laughs nervously)

Ruby and Joe look at each other, but don t make any remark on what Edward just said. Edward sees this and gets a bit worried.

Edward: what? you re not, are you?

The doorbell then goes again. This time it s William and Eliza.

Joe: I ll get it. (he walks out of the room and goes to let his parents in)

Ruby: Dad that will be Joe s parents. Be nice okay ... and don t try to be funny

Edward: but Ruby

He is interrupted by William and Eliza walking in the room.

Ruby: Dad, this is Joe s parents William and Eliza Marshall.

Edward: (shaking both William s and Eliza s hands) hello. I m Edward Carter, Ruby s dad.

William: hello, it s nice to meet you

Eliza: (nods) hello

William: is your mother not joining us today then, Ruby?

Edward: my wife passed away 15 years ago

William: I m so sorry I didn t know

Eliza: we re sorry for your loss

Edward: thank you. Anyway, where s this food then? I m starving!

Ruby: Dad!

Joe: it s alright. The table s just through here

Joe and Ruby lead all three parents to the dining room, and they all sit down. Ruby and Joe sit next to each other, then William and Eliza sit on Ruby s side and Edward on Joe s side.

William: how come we haven t met you before then, Edward? Lead a busy life, do you? (laughs)

Edward: uh, yeah you could say that I suppose. So busy in fact, that my daughter has just told me, about an hour ago, that she is in a relationship with one of the best known pop singers around

William: I see

Joe: I ll take that as a compliment .

Eliza: see son, I told you it s not just young one s in your fan group Edward s heard of you too

Edward: oh thanks .

Eliza: no, I didn t mean it like that

Edward: (smiles) I know. And by the way, call me Ed

Eliza: okay, Ed .

Karen then enters the dining room, with the food for Joe and Ruby and their parents.

Karen: here you are everyone. Enjoy.

Joe: thank you Karen. Oh, this is Edward by the way Ruby s father

Karen: (smiles and nods her head in Edward s direction) it s nice to meet you, sir.

Edward: (smiles back at Karen) you too

Karen then leaves the room, and Edward watches her walk away. Ruby sees this and then turns to Joe.

Ruby: I think my dad has the hots for Karen

Edward: what? no way! That s absurd! I m just trying to be nice, that s all

William: what, by keeping an eye on her as she walks out of the door? .

Edward: ... I ... I was ... making sure she didn t trip up. (they all laugh)

Joe: I think we re all in agreement here Ed it s four against one. We win! .

Edward: she s good looking, that s all

Ruby: (rolls her eyes and smiles) anyway, tuck in everyone

Joe: wait, before you do that, Ruby and I would like to say something

Ruby: before? Really?

Joe: why not?

Ruby: (smiles) okay

Joe: (tapping his glass) first of all, we d like to say thank you to all three of you for not only coming here, but being sociable with one another almost instantly. I cannot tell you how much of a relief that is off of mine and Ruby s shoulders. Also, thank you for taking to our relationship so well I know it came as a shock to you all. Mum and dad, you ve always known me to be gay and suddenly I tell you that I m getting a divorce to be with a woman. And Ed, your little girl is all grown up and now dating a celebrity, of whom you are both massive fans. We know how hard that must have been for you to adapt to. Secondly, we brought you together to make an announcement. We felt that our parents should be the first to know, so here goes Ruby s pregnant.

Eliza: (screams with joy, and runs to hug Ruby) OH MY GOD!

William: (smiling) that s great news son. Congratulations to both of you

Edward: I knew it! That s why you didn t answer me earlier!

Joe: (smiles at Edward) we thought it was only fair that we tell you all together

Edward: yeah. You were right though, my little girl really is all grown up

Ruby: (finishing hugging Eliza) you re happy then?

Eliza: happy? I m ecstatic! I m actually gonna get to be a grandma! Oh, come here! (she hugs Ruby again)

Joe: we weren t sure how you d all take it. Especially you mum, after the way you acted when we first told you about me and Ruby

William: oh god no, we ve always wanted to be grandparents, and we just kind of had to settle for the idea that we wouldn t be when you got together with Gavin

Eliza: yeah. I just thought that Ruby was a sort of ... stage and that you would go back to being gay again. But we re both so happy for you

Edward: me too. Come here, Ruby (he hugs her)

Ruby: (over her dad s shoulder, and crying) I wish mum were here she always wanted to be a Nan

Edward: (holding back the tears) I know. She s watching over you now, (looks Ruby straight in the eyes) and I just know that she is so proud of you, as am I.

Ruby: yeah, but it s not the same. She should be here, with us.

Edward: (smiles, and then hands Ruby to Joe) look after her. Excuse me a minute. (he walks outside of the door)

Joe hugs Ruby and William realises that Edward is probably upset.

William: I ll just go and see if he s okay

Joe: yeah, thanks dad

Eliza walks over to Ruby and Joe, whilst William goes and checks on Edward, who is stood just outside the dining room door.

William: you alright out here?

Edward: (wiping away his tears) yeah . just sort of brings everything back you know. 15 years it never gets any easier. She s so much like her mum. (starts welling up again) Every time I look at her it s more and more like seeing my Becky again. She was such a loving person, she didn t deserve to go so soon. (sniffs) anyway, we ve got a new little person to worry about now, haven t we?

William: (smiles in slight pity at Edward) yeah. You coming back in, the food will go cold?

Edward: yeah, just give me a second. You go ahead .

William goes back into the dining room. Eliza turns to him as he walks through the door.

Eliza: is he okay?

William: yeah, he s fine. He ll be in in a second. Anyway, I haven t hugged the new mum-to-be yet, come here you. (he hugs Ruby) congratulations. I have no doubt you ll make a great mum .

Ruby: thank you, and I know you will all make fantastic grandparents.

Just at that moment Edward walks back in.

Ruby: you alright dad?

Edward: (smiles) yeah, I m fine sweetheart

He walks back to his seat. They all have big smiles on their faces, as they sit down to eat their dinner together like a proper family.

CHAPTER NINE

Ruby is now 4 months into her pregnancy, and so has started to show a bit. It has also now been almost a year since Ruby and Joe first met which means that tonight is the beginning of Joe s tour. He decides to take Ruby with him, as she has always dreamt of performing a duet with him on stage. This will be the first official announcement, and so the public don t know that Ruby is

pregnant most of them didn t even believe about Ruby when they read it in the papers. Their first venue is Cardiff, as its special to the both of them. Joe has just finished a song, and as usual the audience cheer and clap.

Joe: thank you. Now, before I leave you for a bit and give you time to fill yourselves up on ice cream and god knows what else (the audience laugh), I d like to introduce you to a person who is very special to me. Almost a year ago now, I was again singing on this very stage for you guys. And afterwards I had arranged a signing session just outside the stage door which I will be doing again this year, might I add (the audience cheer and scream). Little did I know that during that session I would meet a person who would change my life forever. Throughout this past year, we have been through a lot together and we have certainly had our ups and downs. But now, we are getting closer and closer to a very special date and before that day comes, I think it s only right for you to meet her first. Ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to my girlfriend, Ruby Carter!

The audience gasp and cheer at the same time. Ruby then walks out on the stage all dressed up in a beautiful dress and heels, and Joe smiles at her as she draws closer to him. The audience stare at Ruby and wait for her to reach the front of the stage. Ruby already has a microphone of her own in her hand, that Joe s production team have given her.

Ruby: hi everyone . (the audience shout back hi ) yes, it s true, Joe s not gay what do you think about that? (they cheer and scream with joy. Ruby laughs) I think you have just gained yourselves a set of new fans there Joe .

Joe: (laughs) yeah I think you re right . before we start, I d just like to say one thing and that is how truly sorry we are about Gavin. I m sure you all know that Gavin was my husband and we were together for 12 years, but it was time to move on. Neither of us have anything against Gavin, he s one of our closest friends and I still love him, but Ruby is my partner now. I d also like to re-assure you all that Gavin, Ruby and I are all very happy with the situation and no-one is angry with anyone. As I said, we talk to Gavin regularly and he is in no way forgotten. (the audience cheer) now, anything you d like to say Ruby?

Ruby: uh, yeah, just one more thing. I d just like to clear something up. I m not usually this big, or slow I am in fact, 4 months pregnant! (the audience once again scream with joy)

Joe: yes, this time next year there s going to be another little Marshall with us. And I cannot tell you how happy and excited we all are. Anyway, back to the tour, eh? (him and Ruby laugh) Ruby and I were talking the other day and we were saying about how great it would be to do a song together. I know Ruby has an amazing singing voice, I like to think mine s alright (Ruby tuts and rolls her eyes). Then Ruby mentioned how she always had this dream, ever since she was a fan like you guys, about performing a certain song with me. So, here we are today to make Ruby s dream come true

Ruby: it s true. I ve heard Joe sing this song so many times with a variety of different people and I always used to imagine and hope that one day it would be me he was singing it with. So, this is the beautiful song A Whole New World .

Joe and Ruby perform the song together and get quite emotional about it. Ruby s emotions are slightly to do with her pregnancy hormones, but mostly it s because they love each other and are happy about the situation they are in. They have now finished the song.

Joe: thank you everyone, I ll see you in a bit!

Ruby: thank you!

Joe and Ruby walk off stage and Joe goes to his dressing room to change his shirt. On the way there, Ruby talks to him.

Ruby: thank you for that it was amazing!

Joe: I m glad you enjoyed it

Ruby: I had so much fun. It was everything I imagined and more!

Joe: good

Ruby: and best of all, your fans seemed so happy about everything

Joe: yeah, they re very dedicated especially here in Wales, because of me being Welsh myself

Ruby: you re their hero .

Joe: yeah I suppose I am .

Joe has now finished his show in Cardiff Arena, and is heading to his signing. This time Daniel, William, Eliza, and Ruby all walk him to the signing. Once they arrive, it s a similar scene to last year, when Joe and Ruby met. Although this time, some of the fans are shouting Ruby s name too. Before they open the doors, Ruby turns to Joe.

Ruby: listen.

Joe: what?

Ruby: they re shouting my name

Joe: yeah

William: everyone wants to speak to the girl who is going out with the gay pop singer AND carrying his baby

Ruby: but I m nothing special

Joe: yes, you are. Didn t you hear their reaction when you came out on that stage? Just listen to them Ruby they love you!

Ruby: but...

Eliza: just go with it. You re a celebrity now

Daniel then opens the doors and the crowd s scream get louder and more high-pitched as Ruby and Joe walk towards them. Joe heads to one side and Ruby goes to the other. They both sign the fans autographs and have plenty of pictures taken. Ruby is still quite shell-shocked about it all.

CHAPTER TEN

Ruby and Joe are in the back seat of the car, driven by Brian, on their way to a private clinic ready for Ruby to have her scan.

Ruby: are you okay?

Joe: not really

Ruby: what s wrong?

Joe: just nervous that s all

Ruby: everything will be fine, don t panic .

Joe: yeah, I m sure it will be, doesn t stop the nerves though does it? (laughs)

Ruby: no, I suppose not .

Joe: (talks to Ruby s baby bump) you d better be behaving in there little one, because we ll find out if you re not! (they both laugh)

Ruby: oh, look, we re here. Now I m getting nervous too .

Joe: (takes Ruby s hand) come on, let s do it together.

Ruby is lying on the bed in the nurse s room, with jelly on her stomach, as nurse Kate tries to find the baby. Ruby and Joe cannot see the screen of the monitor. She moves the machine around on Ruby s stomach, and then they can hear the baby s heartbeat on the monitor. But Ruby notices something.

Ruby: why is the heartbeat echoing?

Kate: (taking Ruby s hand) are you sure you want to know? I mean, are you ready for a shock?

Joe: (holding Ruby s shoulders) what is it? What s wrong?

Kate: ... it s twins!

Ruby gasps with relief, shock and happiness, and covers her mouth with her hand as she begins to cry. Joe is still stood behind her.

Joe: (with a big smile on his face) oh my god that s fantastic! Ruby, isn t that brilliant news? (looks down at Ruby and sees that she is crying) oh, what s wrong?

Ruby: (smiling) nothing, these are happy tears .

Kate: congratulations. You ve got to very healthy babies. Would you like to k now the sexes?

Joe: no. We want to be surprised at the birth. Besides, I think one revelation is enough for today! (they all laugh)

Ruby: can we take a scan home? I mean, one where you can t tell the sex?

Kate: yeah, there will be a certain angle in which we can take the image so you are unable to see. I ll just sort that out for you now.

Joe: thank you.

Kate sorts out the scan for them and then hands it to Ruby.

Kate: there are your babies .

Ruby: (still emotional) thank you

Joe: (by Ruby s side, so they are both looking at the picture) they re beautiful

Brian is now driving Ruby and Joe home. They are sat in the back of the car, like before.

Ruby: I can t believe its twins

Joe: I know, it s amazing

Ruby: who do you think we should ask to be godparents?

Joe: ooo, I don t know. I haven t really thought about that.

Ruby: no, me neither. But we should start sorting things out as soon as we can, what with you being so busy all the time, and now we have another one on the way too

Joe: you re right ... what about Gavin?

Ruby: what, your ex-husband Gavin?

Joe: yeah, why not?

Ruby: well, I d love him to, don t get me wrong, he s a decent bloke, but wouldn t that be like rubbing it in his face?

Joe: no. If anything, it ll be helping him. He always said to me that he enjoys being around children, but he didn t feel up to the challenge of having one completely of his own.

Ruby: okay, if you re sure. I don t want to upset him though.

Joe: it won t upset him, trust me I know Gavin and he ll be thrilled

Ruby: alright. Go ahead and ask him then .

Joe: what now?

Ruby: if you like, yeah

Joe: okay .

Joe takes his mobile phone out of his pocket and dials Gavin s number. Gavin answers the phone on the other end of the call.

Gavin: hello?

Joe: Gavin?

Gavin: oh, hi Joe .

Joe: hi . how are you?

Gavin: yeah, I m alright thank you. How are you? How are Ruby and the baby?

Joe: yeah I m fine

Gavin: good good

Joe: I d, well me and Ruby, would like to ask you something. You can say no, but I m sure you won t. (laughs)

Gavin: okay. Fire away.

Joe: well, you now Ruby s pregnant?

Gavin: yes...

Joe: we went for a scan today and we found out that she s having twins .

Gavin: oh, that s brilliant! Congratulations! What is it, one of each?

Joe: oh, we don t want to know. We decided we d rather wait until the birth

Gavin: ahh, I see. Well, that s fair enough

Joe: anyway, we were just wondering if you would do us the great honour of being Godparent to both of them? (Gavin screams on the other end of the phone and Joe holds it away from his ear. When he calms down a bit, Joe puts the phone back to his ear) is that a yes then?

Gavin: yes, yes, a thousand times yes! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you so much!

Joe: that s alright, we thought you might like the idea .

Gavin: absoloutley!

Joe: alright, well I ve got to go now, I ll speak to you later

Gavin: yeah, bye. And thanks again, to both of you

Joe: no worries

Joe smiles and hangs up the phone. He then turns to talk to Ruby.

Ruby: well, that s that sorted then

Joe: (smiling) yeah, and he s really happy about it too well you heard him, how excited he was! Bless him.

Ruby: yeah. It s really sweet, you know?

Joe: what is?

Ruby: how you care so much about making Gavin happy and trying to keep him involved as best you can, even now.

Joe: thank you

Ruby: no, I meant it. There aren t many divorced couples out there who are so nice to one another like you and Gavin are it s really great to see. There should be more people like you two out there

Joe: (to Ruby s bump) well, we gotta set a good example now for my little Marshall s in there, haven t we? (smiles)

Ruby: (smiles back at Joe) yeah

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Joe is on a live episode of Alan Carr Chatty Man. It is a few days after Ruby s due date and so Joe didn t book this time off when he was sorting out dates with Daniel earlier on in the year. So, Ruby I still pregnant, but Joe has to work. Alan is planning on interviewing Joe on all the changes in his life in the past year/year and a half.

Alan: please welcome my next guest ladies and gentlemen, Mr Joe Marshall!

Joe: hello everyone, hello Alan

Alan: no, I m not talking to you

Joe: (smiles) why not?

Alan: you left my club

Joe: your club?

Alan: yeah you ve turned straight

Joe: (laughs) oh, I see. Yes, yes I have got a girlfriend

Alan: (interrupts) a pregnant girlfriend!

Joe: yeah, yupp, Ruby is pregnant

Alan: but her due date s gone hasn t it?

Joe: her due date was, er, Monday, yes

Alan: and still no baby?

Joe: nope, the twins are still hanging on in there

Alan: well, tell her to hurry up! She didn t hang about nabbing you, why is she taking so long with this? (the audience cheer and laugh) well, it s true isn t it? Now, Joe, what actually happened to Gavin? What s he doing now?

Joe: um, well, he s agreed to be godparent to the children

Alan: (interrupts) when they finally get here!

Joe: (laughs) yeah, when they re born. But, in the meantime, I think he s just carried on working with the same people he did when I was married to him

Alan: now, you mentioned marriage there. Now that you and Ruby are having these children, are we gonna be hearing any more wedding bells?

Joe: (laughs awkwardly) well, me and Ruby haven t actually spoken about that yet, we ve been busy focusing on the children at the moment they re our first priority. So, no, I don t think you ll be hearing any bells just yet

Alan: yet?

Joe: yet .

Alan: ooo! (smiles) what about if (Joe s phone starts to ring) what is that? Is that your phone? How rude! Turn it off!

Joe: (laughs) sorry Alan. (Joe answers his phone, and Alan tuts and just sits there acting impatient) (on phone) hello?

Paul: hello, is that Joe Marshall?

Joe: yes, this is Joe

Paul: I m a paramedic and I m just ringing to inform you that your girlfriend Ruby is in our ambulance and on her way to hospital

Joe: are you joking?

Paul: no. She s in labour, and pretty far along it too

Joe: can I speak to her please?

Paul: yeah; before I go, can I just say I m a massive fan

Joe: (interrupts) yeah, not really the best time! Just hand over the phone.

Ruby: hello?

Joe: great timing you do know, I m live on Alan s show right now? (Alan s audience cheer)

Alan: (to audience, jokingly) don t cheer him! He s on the phone in the middle of my show!

Ruby: don t blame me, blame the children! You need to get to the hospital babe, fast!

Joe: but

Ruby hangs up the phone. Joe then puts his phone back in his pocket and turns to Alan.

Joe: I ve got to go

Alan: you can t just leave!

Joe: I have to

Alan: no! We re live, and we have no back-up guest !

Joe: I don t care Ruby s in labour!

Alan: (screams) GO, GO, GO!

Alan then gets all excited, skittish and jumpy typical Alan Carr. Joe waves to the audience and runs off stage where some police are waiting to give him an escort through the busy London traffic, to ensure that he doesn t kiss the birth of his children.

CHAPTER TWELVE

We are in the delivery room, where Ruby has just given birth. Joe then comes rushing through the door.

Joe: have I missed it?

Midwife: congratulations, you ve got two little boys. You re a father .

Joe: (smiles and walks up to Ruby, who is holding them both) oh my god (he starts to cry with happiness) look at their little scrunched up faces. They re so cute!

Ruby: our handsome little boys . (to babies) look, it s your daddy

Joe: (waves at them and mouths hello ) you ve done so well sweetie, and I m sorry I didn t get here on time

Ruby: that doesn t matter now. All that matters is us and the babies.

Midwife: have we thought of names?

Ruby: (to Joe) how about Gavin, for the elder one?

Joe: (smiles) yeah, perfect .

Ruby: (to younger baby) and what about you, littlen, what s your name gonna be? Eh? Let s ask daddy shall we? Yeah? (she turns to face Joe) what do you think?

Joe: ... how about Alan? After Alan Carr? (to baby) that ll remind daddy of what an eventful day he had, won t it? Eh?

Ruby: yeah .

Midwife: Gavin and Alan?

Ruby: (smiles) Gavin and Alan

Joe: (smiles) yeah. I d better send a picture to Alan and see if he can get it on the show before it ends. (takes a picture of himself, Ruby, and the twins on his phone and then adds it to an MMS message) I should probably tell him we named the youngest one after him too . (he presses the button) and... send.

Back on Alan Carr s show, and Alan is just rounding up the end of the show. His phone bleeps with one new message.

Alan: ooo! That s my phone now what is it with phones today! (he looks at the screen) oh, it s from Joe ... Ruby s had two healthy baby boys ... and they named one after me! Aww isn t that sweet . look, there s a picture too. (talks to the camera crew) can we put this up on the big screen? (they nod) can we? (takes his phone to the crew) oh! How exciting! The first exclusive picture of baby Alan and ... his brother I didn t look to see what the other one was called, I didn t really care to be honest, I m just glad they finally arrived it took them long enough! (the audience laugh) no, but it is amazing isn t it? Two new little people coming into the world. (the picture appears on the screen) oh, look at that, isn t that cute . (the audience cheer) shall we ring him? Shall we ring Joe?

Audience: YES!

Alan gets his phone back and rings up Joe, who is still in the hospital with Ruby, Gavin and Alan (the twins)

Joe: hello Alan .

Alan: hello from everyone here at Alan Carr Chatty Man! .

Joe: did you get the picture?

Alan: yeah, we got it it s up on the big screen, so everyone can see it

Joe: oh, that s nice .

Alan: hello mum!

Ruby: hello Alan! Sorry I had to steal Joe away from you today

Alan: oh that s alright, how are you doing? Are you well?

Ruby: yeah we re all fine here thank you Alan

Alan: oh, good . how much younger is little Alan than the other one?

Ruby: Gavin was born 3 minutes before Alan

Alan: ahh. Well, as long as you re all well

Ruby: yeah

Alan: okay, we ll leave you to get some rest

Ruby: okay, thank you, bye

Alan: bye Ruby! And Joe?

Joe: yes?

Alan: you ll have to come back on my show sometime soon, and try to stay until the end this time!

Joe: (laughs) yeah, will do. See you soon Alan, bye!

Alan: bye! (hangs up his phone) (smiling) aww, isn t that lovely?

We are back in hospital with Ruby, Joe and the twins. They have now been moved out of the delivery room and into a private room. William, Eliza, and Edward have come to visit their grandchildren.

Eliza: they are beautiful

Edward: yeah, well done sweetheart

Ruby: thank you

William: we re all very proud of you

Joe: including me (he kisses her on the forehead)

Edward: we just want you to know, whenever you need a hand, whether you and Joe need some time alone for a bit, or something more serious, all three of us are gonna be there for you. All you have to do is ask. We re gonna be with you every step of the way don t you ever think that you have to go through anything by yourselves.

Ruby smiles and looks up at Joe, and then back down at Gavin & Alan, the camera zooms in on Ruby, Joe and the twins, then in even further so you can just see Ruby holding the two babies, then ends on the camera view of just Gavin and Alan.


End file.
